


Silver and Gold Today, Until Your Dying Day

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Ike keeps trying to propose, but Soren's workaholic nature keeps making all his efforts go in vain.





	Silver and Gold Today, Until Your Dying Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiu227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiu227/gifts).



> I adopted this one from the IkeSoren discord.
> 
> PROPOSAL ・Ike wants to propose, and he has the best plan. He's bought a ring. He knows Soren will say yes (they've been together for so long already, how could he say no?). He has a plan. Everything is perfect. Except his plan is to put the ring on Soren's finger while he's sleeping, so when he wakes up it's just there and it's a surprise! But Soren・ever seems to sleep. Ike always falls asleep before him, and Soren's always up long before Ike is. Ike just can't find a moment to do it. And then, one day after a particularly exhausting week, Soren, while resting his head on Ike's lap while sitting on the couch, falls asleep. It's the perfect moment! Ike could do it right now, slip the ring on and just wait. But the ring is in the bedroom, and he doesn't dare move. Mist is exasperated, "Just find another way to do it!" but Ike is stubborn and wants to do it this way.・
> 
> Several weeks go by, and Ike still hasn't managed to give Soren his ring. He sits up in bed, sighs and then notices a glint of silver on his left hand. Soren, as it turns out, had the same idea, so Ike wanders into the kitchen and slides his matching ring onto Soren's hand over a stack of fresh pancakes. It's not how he pictured it, but it works.・
> 
> Takes place between the gap between POR and RD.
> 
> Happy birthday, Kiu!
> 
>   
> Thanks to Ashikai for catching some typos.

Ike was quite frankly, tired of it all. The parties, the parties, the parties, the balls, the parley, the diplomacy that involved lies, and fancy attire, and more lies cloaked in silk. He wanted nothing more than to cast aside his title and return to being a poor mercenary, where no one cared a whit about bloodlines or anything other than the ability to fight.

And, it was almost complete. This would be the last mission for a while, and then there would be a reprieve.

But for all that, he was still on this diplomatic mission over a four course meal. The grand palace of Sienne was draped in filmy white. White flowers that made Soren sneeze, and shining chandeliers of white gold and hanging crystal.

Queen Elincia was in good spirits, and seated between both twins at the far edge of the room, nearer to the royalty. Empress Sanaki, too, seemed slightly happier than usual. A glass clinked. And up from the crowd of idle, pointless chatter, rose Tanith. She wore a white dress with a high collar, and he saw a glint of gold, as a gasp rose up through the room. Tanith suddenly knelt before Sigrun. "I pledged my life to you on the battlefield. Now, I pledge my life and love to you for eternity--if you would take it."

Sigurn covered her mouth with her graceful hands. Her expression turned soft, even tender. "Oh, Tanith...you've made me so happy... Of course I will marry you. Truly, I have been wed to you for years within my heart. Now, the whole world can witness our love for each other."

Ike glanced to Soren, who stared at them with a faint frown. His cloak was pulled tight about him, though there was no chill in the air. Of course, this was no surprise; Soren was always frowning, even at rest, his expression looked sour. Ike too, had the same issue. 

Mist clasped her hands. "That's so sweet! Empress Sanaki has two moms now!" 

Queen Elincia, and all her entourage rose up to raise their congratulations. Glasses were lifted. Ike, and the few mercenaries who had joined him here--as opposed to the wine cellar downstairs--followed along.

"I suppose a congratulations is in order," Ike said.

Queen Elincia clasped Sigurn's hands in hers. "I am deeply gladdened that you have found happiness. Empress Sanaki could ask for no better vassals and guardians than you."

"The best part is I won't have to watch upstart nobles try and flirt with her anymore. All she has to do is hold up her hand and they'll be gone. It's like almost like punching in the face, and almost as satisfying," Tanith said.

Sigrun covered her mouth with one hand, and laughed. "Tanith, you're so direct. But that's why I love you."

Sigrun smiled, almost dreamy in her expression. "Really, these rings change everything. It's like...magic. No longer will I look at wed couples and feel a pang that I do not have those promises. Truly, it is a new era. One of acceptance, and I pray, peace."

"Acceptance," Soren muttered under his breath.

Ike's ears perked up at this. He and Soren were not particularly prone to public displays or declarations, yet they were not entirely hidden, either. Since Crimea had been restored, he and Soren had been together. That did not, however, dissuade the constant flirtations from shop girls and nobles alike. He had already sworn forever to Soren. He hadn't thought of making it public until this moment. Most of the weddings he'd come across in towns were hurried affairs, the bride's stomach slightly swelled, and a child born three months later. 

That hadn't been an issue with them. 

Would a single ring have the power to truly mean he would never have to come in and find a noble reaching out to brush back Soren's hair, and lean in to whisper something that made Ike's stomach clench, or receive the unwanted attentions of shop girls? Would something as simple as a band of gold could be a daily 'i love you' seen by all?

Ike glanced back to Soren.

Soren, however, gave no smile. "Historically, marriage has had more to do with taxes than love. There's little 'love' to be found in princesses sold off like cattle to neighboring countries for an alliance," Soren said stiffly. He continued on, with cold precision. "Marriage has offered many little but pain. The marriages between the laguz and beorc resulted in nothing but ostracized orphans and scattered, broken people."

"Joyous as ever, Soren," Titania said. She gave Tanith and Sigrun a grim smile. "He gets like this sometimes. It's best just to ignore him. He means no harm. I daresay he's happy for you too, though his reasons are far more selfish."

"He's just jealous he isn't the one about to wed," Tanith said.

Soren flushed, speechless in that moment. Finally he gave a quick "Excuse me" and left.

Ike knew he'd have to follow after Soren, though he wasn't sure what comfort he could give except that challenging anyone as sharp-tongued as Tanith was not the best plan he ever had. 

*

Soren had remained quiet in the carriage the entire trip back. His gaze was far off, and in the carriage he rarely spoke unless spoken to. Something twisted in Ike's stomach. Had someone dared insult him? His lineage hadn't come out among the rest, and surely, it shouldn't. Judging people based on things they couldn't help, like who their parents were was a stupid folly, as Soren would say. 

Except Soren would say it with a lot more bitterness.

"Is something the matter?" Ike said.

"No, it's nothing..."

"Soren, I know you. Something's eating up at you. I haven't seen you explode like in Begnion for some time."

Soren let out a sigh. "Don't remind me. It was not my finest hour. In that moment, I lost my temper, and Begnion is no place to make enemies, let alone with the captains of Empress Sanaki's personal guards. ...next time I will simply stay in the libraries."

"Over _what?_ I know damn well you weren't carrying a torch for Tanith or Sigrun."

"Do not even joke of such a thing," Soren said.

"You hate marriage that much?"

"No, far be from it..." Soren said softly. "Simply...some things are not so accepted. But again, I should have held my tongue. Begnoin was not the place to have that outburst."

Just a year ago, Soren wouldn't have this kind of clarity. It was just another way they were both growing. And through all this time, Ike knew Soren's ways. He didn't push Soren, but waited for his response--his explanation. However, none was given.

"Do not worry. I am merely sorting my thoughts and--making plans for when we arrive."

"All right," Ike said. 

Ike knew Soren well enough to tell the healing scars. When he spoke negatively of trust, of love, and humanity, Ike was never included in these, and never took offense. Soren was just being blunt and cynical, as usual.

Soren had just seen the worst of the world over and over. He still wouldn't speak much of the years before the mercenary troupe, but Ike saw the hints of past trauma. How Soren had a complex relationship with food, how he always had to be careful to not catch him unaware during training, and to be careful with touching him, as too quick an embrace would make him flinch away in remembered pain.

In the end, he'd ask Soren again when they were alone.

*

When Ike returned from the capital, back to the mercenary fort, he outright let out a breath of relief. The clean air, the quiet--he'd find a hundred lost cows and missing dogs for mere coins each if it meant he wouldn't be dragged back to the capital.

Ike asked Soren later, after they'd unpacked, and readied for bed, yet Soren was still withdrawn and caught within his own thoughts. Ike had known Soren long enough to know that sometimes he just needed to let Soren have some time.

When he went to bed, with Soren in the crook of his arm, Ike couldn't stop thinking about that moment. Sigrun and Tanith's public pledge, their future of white wedding dresses. 

He had no interest in the dress, or the party, but that band, that declaration, that promise, certainly struck a chord in him. Though, he'd make it none so showy.

He had done more than tell Soren he loved him, he showed him every single day the depth of his loyalty and love. But the thought that Soren could be entirely his, and a single gesture could instantly cut off all flirtations towards him, now that was tempting. 

If he never had to walk in a room and feel the tension of a noble closing in, his gaze on Soren like a wolf spotting a rabbit, or see another shop girl with designs on making Ike her conquest, he'd be a happy man indeed.

*

The next day, Ike headed out alone to the nearest town to restock. By noon, Ike's satchel was filled to the brim with Iron weapons. At the moment, this was all they could afford.

But as he went further, a glint of gold caught Ike's eye from the local seller, towards the spread of a traveling saleswoman. 

She gave him a big, mischievous smile as he approached the stand. "Hey, handsome. Need a great deal? Because I've got plenty."

_Oh, not this again..._

Though he recoiled slightly at the flirtation (she almost sounded like Aimee in that moment) the gold drew him closer.

The merchant had a catlike smile, a long deep red ponytail, a very large satchel spread open.

"See anything you like?"

Ike ignored the blatant flirtation in her voice and lifted up the ring.

"Oh, that's a premium ring, all the way from across the seas. It's also vetted to be one-hundred percent curse free."

An odd thing to note, but Ike said nothing.

She smiled mischievously. "I bet someone handsome like you has someone at home who'd _love_ a gift like that."

It was a plain band of gold, without any adornment or frippery about it. Soren wouldn't go for something too fancy, and Ike felt the same. A small ring like this would probably fit his delicate fingers.

Ike thought about the smile Sigrun and Tanith had shared. And even more, how that promise had made them seem--untouchable. Not just in happiness, but how only a cad would make an advance on a married woman.

"Oh, just a note! The only guarantee is that all my merchandise is so high quality, you'd never want to return it. Oh, and all sales are fin~al. Oh, and one more thing. That little number is on sale today. Someone else almost cleaned me out, but there's one left. It's destiny, almost like it was waiting for you, huh?"

Ike's brow furrowed skeptically. "If the merchandise is sound, then why are you putting it on sale?"

"A little seller secret. Deals bring in the customers, and besides, sometimes a girl just needs to have a _wild_ sale, you know? I do have my whimsy."

"I'll take it," Ike said suddenly.

He could always have it resized by a goldsmith, or have Soren wear it upon a chain about his neck if the ring didn't fit.

*

One thing Ike knew even without asking was that Soren wouldn't want a big fancy public declaration. In that, they were in unsaid agreement. 

Putting it in a drink or food dish seemed a recipe for disaster--one that Soren would stronger disapprove of. (He could almost feel Soren's disapproval from here, as if he were right behind him, frowning at someone's life choices right there.)

But one thought stuck with him, of slipping it onto Soren's finger, kissing him awake and asking him in the morning's half light, when the gray of dawn slipped away.

These days, a few shared moments between morning and night were their only private intimacies. 

Just the thought left him warmed through, like Soren's lips against his own.

*

One week back from the capital, and Ike had begun to see holes in his plan.  
Soren never napped, and worked late into the night day after day. There was never a moment that he ever could surprise Soren. 

How like Soren, ever ready with his tactics for an attack.

After dinner, Soren poured over a few books, each with messy figures that he knew couldn't be Soren's handiwork. The candle had already begun to burn low. His dark hair was pulled up into a bun. Recently, he'd been fitted with some spectacles, which he pulled out for late night reading. 

Ike rested his palm on Soren's shoulder. Soren leaned into his touch slightly. Ever since Ike had waited out Soren's walls, it'd been like this. Subtle gestures, Soren alwys nearer, a touch away.

"You've been working so hard lately," Ike said.

Soren looked up, with a faint smile.

"I would say little has changed, except I took on some additional work. If anything, I actually have fewer tasks than I did during the war."

Ike's brow furrowed in concern. "Still, you aren't overworking yourself, are you?"

Soren gave him a wry smile. "I'm still breathing, aren't I?"

"I can hardly tell if that's a confirmation or not," Ike said.

"And before you ask, no, we are not strapped for funds. I merely have my eye upon something."

Ike relaxed at this. "Oh, you found some fancy book that caught your eye? You should've just asked for a raise. I'd gladly give it to you for all you do."

"I wished to buy this with funds procured by my own--entirely legal--methods."

Ike knew there was no arguing with Soren on this point. Soren was just as stubborn as him at times. And when Soren set his eye upon something, he would stop at nothing to get it. Though this was a rarity in itself, for Soren rarely had much use for material possessions. Except for books. A light would come into his eyes at the sight of a well-stocked library.

He leaned down and kissed Soren on the top of his head. "Don't stay up too late. Wake me up when you get in. I'm always glad to see you."

"All right," Soren said.

Ike would've settled for an after nap proposal at this point. Soren would come back to bed late in the night, and be gone before the morning.

Ike's habit of always falling asleep first after intimate moments was really getting in the way of his current plans. When he woke, Soren was always outside of bed. When he started with this plan, Ike had no idea how difficult this plan would be when he started.

It seemed easy. Just put a ring on Soren's finger as he slept. What he hadn't taken into account was the fact that catching Soren asleep was as difficult as catching a dragon with a butterfly net.

*

"You look so glum, lately. I made you something!" Mist pulled out a kerchief of something that had about a half chance of being so potently spicy that it could be used against the enemy. Ike always ate it anyways. No use in seeing Mist cry.

She was bright, as yellow as a dandelion from her smile to her slightly stained grass stained dress.

"Not glum, just frustrated," Ike said.

Mist tilted her head. "Why? Do you miss the capital that much?"

"Hardly," Ike said dismissively. "I'm glad to be rid of the parties."

Ike explained the situation in full.

Mist smiled big at this. "About time! But, honestly, it's so simple. No wonder Soren does all the tactics for you. Just find another way to do it! Put it in his drink or on top of his food or something."

"Both of those are simply asking for him to accidentally swallow it and choke."

"Then just get on one knee and propose. It's the simplest thing in the world."

Ike glanced to her bare ring finger. "You say it's so simple, but I don't see you making any move to propose."

Mist rolled her eyes. "He's taking his time, though I caught him shopping for jewelry. He's been training with you more. I bet he wants to try and beat you to win your blessing or something. That's not gonna happen, but you know Boyd. All dreams, no brains."

"Why don't you just propose?"

"He's probably already bought it. What, are you that eager to have Boyd as your brother-in-law?"

"As long as he treats you well and makes you happy, it doesn't matter a whit to me. I've known Boyd all my life. He'll manage to make you happy, at least some of the time."

"That about sums it up," Mist said with a laugh. "Don't get so stubborn you spend twenty years trying to propose."

"You first," Ike said. 

"That's a low blow," Mist said. Though she didn't contest it.

*

The gold ring was a heavy weight in his pocket for weeks. An exasperated Mist handed it back to him on wash day, when he'd forgotten to empty his pockets. At least there hadn't been any important scrolls stocked away there.

" You _still_ haven't done it?" she said. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, with an apron over her old dress, which had been washed so many times that the yellow had almost turned white.

"It's nigh impossible to catch him sleeping."

"Soren sleeps plenty, you just sleep more. And snore like a bear, too!"

Unless Ike skipped out upon intimate moments that sent him to sleep as surely as a sleep staff. But Ike wasn't about to go that drastic as skipping intimate time with Soren just to propose.

"Boyd hasn't proposed yet," Ike said.

Mist let out a sigh. "I caught him rehearsing in the woods. He's going to soon."

Ike gave her a skeptical look. Mist fixated her gaze on him.

"I expect some kind of stupid stubbornness from Boyd, and the inability to waver from a plan. But you? Are you telling me that without Soren to do your tactics, you wouldn't have won a single battle?"

"Probably not," Ike said.

"Heh, at least you admit it. Admitting it is the first step into making a change. But next time, remember to empty your pockets," Mist said.

With that, she headed back to the laundry.

*

That morning, Soren went out deliver the books he had audited, with Boyd in tow for carrying duties. 

Ike took advantage of this short reprieve to think up an alternative plan. It'd been a month and a half since Begnion, and Sigrun and Tanith had already begun their wedding preparations. Despite Soren's outburst, an invitation in a fancy scroll arrived at their door, and Soren was included as Ike's plus one.

Ike paced the room, his mind a jumble.

He could put it in Soren's pillow, or maybe he could sneak it into Soren's bag. He could put it between the pages of the ledger, or hollow out a tome and put it there.

No, the mere thought of a book being destroyed would make Soren angry, even if it was some ribald romance.

Ike was lost in his plans, all which seemed to fall apart as easily as Mist's baked goods when he gave them a second thought, until Mia's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Hey, Boyd's back, and he's got TONS of swords! I can't wait to use them ALL!"

"You only have two hands," Boyd said.

Mia grinned. "I'm going to make fighting with both feet and my mouth a thing, just you watch."

In the end, Soren had returned far sooner than expected, and Ike's plans still had gone nowhere. Still, he felt a rush of warmth in his chest as he caught sight of Soren. His tactican, best friend, and now, his--

Words failed. Lover seemed the word that belonged to ribald romances, boyfriend? Significant other? 

Maybe Ike would settle at just _his_. That felt right. 

"My bonus was unprecedented," Soren said. A bit satisfied? Even smug? Either way, that confidence looked good on him. Ike surely would spend the day counting down the minutes until nightfall and they got a moment alone. With luck, Soren wouldn't be held up with late night work.

"I hope you remembered to actually spend some of that money on yourself," Ike said.

Soren smiled. "I had more than enough, as the seller decided to give me a discount."

"Oh, was Aimee in town again? She always gives us discounts," Mia said. She had tons of swords in her hand.

"No, some foreign seller."

"One with red hair?" Ike said.

"You ran into her as well? She was too talkative, but her deals were sound," Soren said.

"That's the one. Did she have the tome you were looking for?"

"You could say that," Soren said evenly. "However, I must itmize these new acquisitions into the ledger."

Ike smiled. Soren and his order, never to be parted. He leaned in, and spoke softly enough that the rest couldn't hear. "All right, I'll see you after dinner in my chambers. _Our_ chambers, I should say."

"I will...be looking forward to it," Soren said.

*

The next day, Ike rubbed at his fingers. He groggily lifted up his hand, only to realize that Soren had the exact same idea. And unlike Ike, he'd been successful. A large, unadorned band of silver was on his hand.

Ike smiled. So _That'd_ been why he'd been working so hard.

For once, he'd woken before Soren. Usually Soren was up before dawn. Their intimate moments last night had lasted longer into the night that usual. Ike was proud to say, he'd managed to tire Soren out.

He leaned down and kissed Soren's cheek, with a whisper of _yes_ , before he crawled out of bed. As tempting as it was to consider a morning sequel to last night, the scent of breakfast beckoned. 

After washing up, Ike stumbled with still wet hair to the kitchen. The small room was homey, filled with battered pans, drying herbs and the scent of something sizzling over the fire.

Oscar gave him a smile. "We're having pancakes for breakfast."

Ike placed the ring on top of a fresh stack of pancakes. Few had come to join them yet, though Soren would be here shortly. He was never tardy.

Shinon and Gatrie were surely hungover from his recent trip to town, and Titania never came in to eat until she'd finished taking care of the horses in the stables. Rhys always had his morning prayers to attend to, and Mia rose before dawn to get started on her sward practice.

Boyd, however, would never miss a pancake breakfast. Boyd's eyes widened as he saw the ring.

"I can't believe Ike beat me again," Boyd muttered. "Even at this."

Mist came in with another stack of pancakes. She leaned over the table.

"Then just do it already. Do you think I'd honestly turn you down?" Mist said.

Boyd rubbed at the back of his neck. "W-Well..."

Ike held up his hand. "Soren bested me. I've been trying to propose for weeks."

Soren appeared in the doorway. "Weeks?"

"Oscar made pancakes."

Soren sat beside him. His knee leaned into Ike's. Ike took in that breathtaking moment of Soren's face softening. His long black hair spilled off his shoulders, slightly messy from a quick morning finger-comb. 

"Yes, I can see...." Soren broke off, wiped off the ring, and lifted it up to the light.

All Ike's plans had been shot to hell, he'd been forced to pick up the leftover pieces and form a whole new proposal, and he'd never been happier.

"I've been trying to slip it on your finger for over a month. But, I could never catch you sleeping for a moment. In the end, you bested me at my own plan."

"It seems we think alike. Since Begnoin, I have thought of little but how I would put a ring upon your finger, and what a tactically sound move it would be."

"In battle?"

"The battle against uncomprehending shop girls and nobles, yes," Soren said.

Ike smiled. "All that time, were you seeing Tanith as a rival?"

"Hardly. Their ideas of acceptance left much to be desired, though. Still, I should have kept my tongue for a later date."

"We'll make a world where the branded are accepted, too," Ike said softly.

Soren gave him such a tender look, one that spoke louder than words. 

Soren slipped the ring on. "It fits."

"Good, there's no returns."

But before Ike could respond, Boyd cleared his throat.

"So, Mist, um we've known each other a long time, and been together a long time and--" He cleared his throat again and broke off. He opened his hand, and in the palm of his hand was a ring.

"I couldn't afford a big, fancy one like you deserve. But maybe one day I will. But, really I want to....spendtherestofmylifewithyou."

Mist smiled softly. "You silly. Of course I'd say yes. I've been waiting all this time. I would've just gone and proposed myself if you hadn't already bought one."

"You knew about that?"

"You aren't exactly a sneaky assassin," Mist said.

Soren gave Ike a longsuffering glance. It was half a surprise that Boyd hadn't tried to upstage their wedding by proposing during the vows, with his continued rivalry. 

With them, they never needed words. He took Soren's hand and kissed the ring.

A kiss could say a lot of things. It could be a promise of forever, a promise that Ike would never leave Soren's side as long as he lived, and a promise that tonight, Ike would get Soren to say yes over and over.

In this case, a kiss said both things at the same time.


End file.
